Pokemon Academy!
by xxjimmyxx
Summary: This is a story of an academy started to train the next generation of trainers where they are broken up into three teams and will compet to be the strongest trainer. One trainer will be voted off each chapter starting chapter 3! Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

We enter back in the Kanto region, where a pokemon master started a pokemon trainers school. We begin with three friends entering the school.

Their names Seth, John and Danielle. John is a 14 yrs old boy who dreams of opening up the greatest gym in the Kanto region.

John has medium length brown hair, he's slim but athletic. Danielle is a 14 yr old girl who has long blonde hair, with a slim body.

Lastly Seth also 14, has longer black hair that covers his right eye and a slim body.

This is where they start on there way to becoming great pokemon masters and achieving their dreams!

"Welcome to the Kanto top pokemon training school! This year the head master has decided to turn this into a competition!

But he will be discussing that at today's meeting!" welcomed Jessie one of the teachers. "You can check in at the desk!" she added.

The group walked to the desk and checked in.

_Later that day!_

"Hey!" Danielle said as she sat down with John and Seth. "well?…what are you guys looking at?" she asked puzzled,

Until she looked into the direction they where. "You pigs!" she yelled as she smacked both of them on the head!

"Hey!!" yelled John "what the heck?" Seth complained! "all we where doing was checking out that girl over their!" John said as Seth nodded his head.

"well its rude! Leave poor Lexii alone!" Danielle said "you know her!?!" John questioned. "Ya I met her on my way to my room, no big deal" she said.

"go ask her to sit with us!!!" John said very excited! "why? whats the big deal about her? who cares if she sits with us or not!?!?" Danielle questioned

"well its not every day you have the opportunity to sit with a hot girl!" Seth said as Danielle's heart broke!

"oh no!" John winced! "what?" Seth asked until realizing Danielle was still there. "wait I didn't mean!" Seth tried but Danielle already left!

"Dude… Your in trouble!" John said. "I know!" Seth said.

_An Hour later at the meeting!_

"Welcome young trainers to be! I am your head master! This years schooling will be different.

First off we will brake into three different teams, which will compete with each other throughout the year. The teams will be Team Moltres, Team Zapdos, and Team Articuno. Here are the members of each team and each team will chose their own team leader!" said head master.

Team Moltres: Seth, Lexii, Lane, Jake, Joe, Laura, Beth, Lee, Max, and Tom.

Team Zapdos: John, Sam, Dan, Dustin, Jimmy, Steve, Cody, Liz, Megan, and Sara.

Team Articuno: Jason, Jess, Danielle, Mike, Ethan, Karen, Anne, Mandy, Kevin, and Jen.

"You can all go relax for now as your teams will meet tomorrow!" said the head master.

"well it looks like where on different teams now Seth!" John said.

"Yup!, but even if we weren't, id still win!" laughed Seth

"well see!" John added!

END CHAPTER 1!


	2. Team leaders?

_Early Tuesday Morning with team Articuno_

"Welcome Team! I'm the team representative James" said a man with long blue hair. The team was sitting at a long light blue table in a blue building. "Unfortunately not all of you will be here on the last day, in fact none you may be here in the end. You see, each day there will be a challenge and one team will lose. The loosing team will have to vote out one of there team mates. Now the losers will not be sent home they will start their classes when they loose." he said smiling. As everyone looked astonished!

"What? So we don't start classes until we loose?" asked Anne with a sweet voice, a girl with long read hair and a slim body.

"exactly!" replied James. "so all that's left for today is to chose a team leader!

"lets have a tournament to decide!" suggested Mike.

"that sounds good to me!" James said. "here's the battle order!"

Jason-Jess

Danielle-Mike

Ethan-Karen

Anne-Mandy

Kevin-Jen

Battle 1

Jason sends out Makuhita and Jess sends out Gible!

Makuhita uses Fake out to start off the match, then hits with Tackle wile Gible flinches!

Gible uses Sand Storm! And Makuhita counters with his Arm Thrusts but cant get a hit.

Then Gible attacks with Dragon Rage ending the Match. (Gible Raises to lvl 13)

Battle 2

Danielle sends out her Azurill and Mike sends out Venonat!

Azurill starts the match out with bubble doing very little damage!Venonat attacks with Confusion, but Azurill doges and uses tackle!

Then Venonat uses Supersonic and it hits, Danielle calls for Azurill use bubble but it attacks itself also overcoming the confusion, but not in time to doge Venonat's Tackle knocking Azurill out! (Venonat lvl's up to lvl 13)

Battle 3

Ethan sends out Weedle and Karen sends out Buneary!

Buneary starts off with its Quick Attack and then it goes right into a pound attack beating Weedle with ease.

Battle 4

Anne forfeit's the match because she doesn't want to be team leader.

Battle 5

Kevin sends out Pichu and Jen sends out Cleffa. Pichu starts with a Thunder Shock that lands a direct hit! Cleffa counters with its Sweet kiss but Pichu doges and uses Thunder Shock again which ends the match! (Pichu levels up to lvl 13)

Jess vs. Mike

Karen vs. Mandy vs. Kevin

Jess sends out his Gible and Mike sends out his Venonat. Venonat uses Tackle but Gible doges and counters with Dragon Breath. Venonat uses Tackle again and it hits hard! But Gible Shakes it off and finishes the match with an other Dragon Breath. (Venonat levels up to lvl 14)

Karen sends out Buneary, Mandy sends out Pidgey, and Kevin sends out Pichu.

Pichu starts the match off by using quick attack on Buneary. Then Pidgey used Gust hitting both of them. Buneary used Frustration on Pichu but was paralyzed by its Static giving Pidgey the opportunity to use quick attack on Buneary taking her out of the match. The to finish the match Pichu used Thunder Shock to knock out Pidgey and itself leaving no winner to the fight.

"so we have a team leader! Congratulations Jess!" announced James! "Ill see you all back here tomorrow. "

_With Team Zapdos!_

"Congratulations John you are the Team Zapdos team leader!" cheered Their representative Jessie.

_With Team Moltres!_

"now we have the final battle to determine the Team Moltres team leader." announced Richie the Moltres team representative.

Seth sends out Magby! Joe sends out Aipom! Aipom uses Swift! And Magby counters with Flame Wheel! Then Scratch! Aipom doges Scratch and uses Fury Swipes. Then Magby Uses Ember followed by Flame Wheel! Aipom takes both hits then uses Swift once more! Magby takes the hit and use Scratch and Aipom counters with Scratch and both take the hit, then Aipom falls and the match goes to Seth and his Magby.

End Chapter!


End file.
